A Long Ride
by capitaogancho
Summary: On Jurassic World, Beca Mitchell was used to deal with annoying kids and huge dinosaurs every day on work, but she could never have been prepared to deal with that 18 years old ginger and the ride that would change her life for good.
1. Indiana Jones is actually pretty cute

_A/N: Hey guys! So this is a Jurassic World Bechloe fanfiction. I don't know why, it was probably because I couldn't get both things out of my mind, so I decided to put them together. So here are some warnings:_

 _You don't necessarily need to watch the movie before reading this, although it is highly recommended because it is awesome._

 _This fanfiction doesn't follow the characters plot of the movie. Basically, this story is happening at the same time of the one in the movie, you may find known characters here and there, but they will be just a detail._

 _Hope you guys enjoy this :)_

* * *

Beca Mitchell was used to deal with annoying kids every fucking day on work, but she could never have been prepared to deal with _that_ 18 years old ginger child.

She sighed early that morning, taking a sip of a too hot coffee and gasping when it burned her tongue. She quickly put the cup back on the table on her flat in the Isla Nublar and went running clumsily to the sink, her tongue stuck out stupidly. She opened the tap and let the water run over it.

When she felt it was safe to get her tongue out of the water without losing it, she closed the tap and stood back, looking at herself in the mirror on the wall on her side. She was wearing the usual uniform, a button beige shirt with a brown leather jacket, brown pants and boots. She smiled softly and asked herself how did she managed to get such an amazing job on Jurassic fucking World.

She took her "tea rex" mug from the table and opened the door, not at all ready for the week that would change her life.

Forever.

* * *

Beca ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, still holding her mug, waiting at the gates for the new families, kids, and nerds that would emerge anytime soon. She checked her watch and frowned to the sun; getting her hat and putting it on at the same time the gates were opened and a crowd emerged, making noise and pushing each other while looking around excitedly.

She rolled her eyes and, noticing everyone was kinda taller than her, climbed a stool and shouted as loud as she could:

"Alright everybody, let's calm down now, there's no dinosaur near us. So get your head of that kid, yes I am talking to you, thanks!"

Everyone fell silent and looked at her, some o them raising their eyebrows and measuring her with their eyes. She sighed, cognizing the behavior because , of course, that happens every single time, so she placed her hands on her hips, lifted her chin and hoped she looked at least impressive, not like a 10 years old bossy girl, which surely she wasn't.

"My name is Beca Mitchell and I will guide you through the herbivores today. So parents, please keep your kiddos under control, they are herbivores but they can still smash your heads with their little paws"

And that was pretty much one of her favorite things of working with the visitors, scaring them with unnecessary and inaccurate comments. She smiled at herself noticing the visitors looking at each other doubtfully, but suddenly an old lady voice rose among the crowd "Aren't you too young to be here taking care of us?"

Beca sighed again –something she did surprisingly a lot – and jumped from the stool because honestly, it was the last day of the week, and she didn't had the patience _at all_ "Ma'am I don't know about that, you should ask my manager, who also employed me" she handed the old lady his card and smiled falsely, stepping back on her position "also if anything goes wrong I got Jesse here" she tapped the guy's shoulder "look at his muscles, he is so strong and capable"

Jesse, who was wearing the same uniform as her, smiled and shook his head, leaning close enough to whisper "Pretty girls this year, don't you think?"

Wow, he was fast. She looked around and the crowd, scanning faces. Her gaze finally stopped on a gorgeous and perky redhead with bright blue eyes and her tall blonde friend, who was looking around frowning, both of them looking 18. "Yes" she said without looking away "there are"

The redhead, noticing the staring, smiled broadly and shrieked her shoulders like an excited kid.

 _Jesus Christ._ Beca shook her head and told everyone they would start the super duper fun tour. She guided them on the way to a few (awesome) jeeps, where some friends of her were waiting, she high fived them "What's up Jimmy?" and "Hey Lily, how you doing?"

Finally she reached the first jeep on the line and turned around, doing the impressive pose again, and spotted the ginger girl chuckling at her, but shook it off. The girl must be laughing of something else, like a rock, because she had never seen someone so perky.

"Ok, folks, I need you to divide in groups of four, each group must approach a jeep where one of the tour guides here will drive and everything. It's the old style ride, later you can go to the bubble-car and have a 21th century tour" she clapped her hands "Ok, who's with me?"

The redhead suddenly pulled her blonde friend with her towards Beca, pushing a group of guys aside and smiling, – making the girl raise one of her eyebrows — one kid holding a silly T-rex toy and his mother approached as well.

"Alright" she said, shaking the kid's hand he had offered and laughing "Come on, climb on"

She got in the driver's seat, making herself comfortable and looked beside her, noticing the ginger girl had seated there, and was looking for something.

"There's no seatbelt" she informed, amused by the struggle.

The girl stopped looking around like a police dog and lifted her head surprised "Why?"

"Well" Beca started the engine "if something goes wrong" she accelerated and started moving towards the well known trail "or something chases you, you better not have a seatbelt to hold you down" and there was the scaring the crap out of people again, she smirked and noticed the ginger moving on her seat near her.

"We must reach the first attraction in two minutes" she informed, looking behind to the excited kid "You want to keep your eyes open now, kiddo"

But she didn't imagine it would be the longest two minutes of probably her entire life.

"So why do you wear like Indiana Jones?" the ginger touched her arm and Beca felt herself flinch with the touch, because _that_ shouldn't happen. She's a badass dinosaur girl, no touching allowed, didn't the girl see the sign?

"That's my uniform ma'am, if you don't like it I can do nothing abou-''

"-no, I mean, it's kinda cute"

"Oh" she blushed, then got mad with herself for doing it. _What the hell._

"Is this a television?"

"Don't touch that"

"Oh and what does this do?"

"Don't touch that too" she slapped the ginger's hand, who looked at her and smirked,finally reaching something with her goddamned restless fingers and held Beca's mug, raising her eyebrows.

"Tea Rex? You're such a nerd." she giggled

"It's hum-"

"A headphone!"

"Don't even think about touchin-"

A choir of "Oh's and Ah's" woke them up. Beca smiled contently, because, _God,_ she loved this job. She loved the beauty of the island, their gigantic trees and lakes, she loved the feeling of the wind on her hair and the tickle it makes on her nose, and more than anything, she loved the dinosaurs, those huge made of pure miracle animals wondering through the grass and making their weird funny noises.

She slowed down the car and exposed a wide grin that people would rarely see on their entire life, the grin she had reserved only and exclusively for dinosaurs, never _ever_ to a person. She stopped and got out of the jeep, it was a surprise part of the ride, she called everyone out of the car (convincing the blonde girl took time) and led the visitors to a group of the nearest dinosaurs.

"Look guys! A bunch of _Triceratops_! They lived like 68 _millions_ of years ago, see the one with the broken horn? I call him Titanium. Those guys are so slow, god" she walked along with Titanium "So, I would advice not getting too close or being rude here, but I might let you guys touch the other ones, Titanium doesn't enjoy much of contact. That's why I like him."

However, after that statement, she placed her hand on his torso and talked to him a little, then went to help the others with their first contact with dinosaurs. Beca approached the ginger and softly took hold of her hand, pushing her carefully near one of the Triceratops. She felt the girl take a deep breath when she moved closer and stood behind her.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded and she moved her hand slowly to the dinosaur neck, covering the redhead's hand with her small one. She felt the ginger's body tense next to her, so she started to tell her about the dinosaur vocal cords and breathing, but when Beca looked to the girl, face inches away of her, she noticed the redhead was not looking at the Triceratops at all, but was numbly nodding her head, watching Beca. She stared at the other girl, and looked down when she felt her breath against her own.

Embarrassed, Beca dropped her hand and turned around to tell the others where to touch and where absolutely not to touch, while proceeded tenderly giving the visitors the information about the animals.

"Oh, look at that!" she pointed to new group running towards them "My favorite herbivores. They are called _Parasaurolophus_ , look how beautiful they are. See the color blue on that one torso? I call her Halsey." she chuckled "Fast runners."

She heard a muffled scream when the group of dinosaurs reached them. Beca laughed and tried to call their attention, smiling when one of them stopped and tilted its head to her, probably asking what's up.

"Hey there, Kesha! How's my big girl?" And, to the visitors surprise, the animal lowered its head and pressed it gently on the girl's armpit, almost lifting her in the air. Beca felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She looked behind to see the ginger losing her shit. She laughed "Don't worry they won't hurt me, they trust me and I trust them. We have a relationship better than most."

Truly, it took her more than one year to get the animals to trust and like her, it was a lot less than most of the staff, but she always had a way with animals anyway. Not puppies and cats, but real wild animals.

The Parasaurolophus continued to run with his pals, and Beca turned around and lifted the little boy on her arms, so he could finally touch a Triceratops properly as she spoke nonstop about the beauty and habit of the species, answering silly questions from the kid with a smile that never faltered on her face.

* * *

"So, here we are." Beca got off of the jeep after passing through the enormous gate, smiling with her hands on her hips "Hope you have enjoyed the ride".

The kid, who had introduced himself as Thomas, stepped forward shyly and pulled her shirt. She got on her knees and he asked her for her number, so she could be his super cool girlfriend. She laughed and got her hat off, placing it on the boy's head, saying it was a gift, so he finally left with his apologizing mother.

She got up lazily, thinking about the lunch time, and was prepared to leave when she noticed that the ginger girl and her boring-face friend were still standing there. The ginger shook her head and repeated "You really are nerd."

Beca raised her eyebrows "That's why I am here" she retorted "but the question is: why are you? Can I help?"

"Go on, Chloe" the other girl whispered, nudging the redhead and rolling her eyes (which seemed to be a habit) "I want to get out of this dirty place already."

And with that, Beca decided she didn't like the blonde.

The Chloe girl opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a "BECAW" shout interrupted them. Great. She closed her eyes and sighed, slowly turning around to see Jesse running on their direction with his dumb grin exposed.

"What are you waiting for? We have to drive the jeeps back and- oh" he stopped on his tracks and directed his smile to the girls, taking off his hat and making a dorky bow "Hi ladies, I am Jesse"

"And we are out" the blonde girl said, pushing Chloe with her, who looked back at Beca and winked.

"Wow, rude." Jesse noted, frowning "But the ginger is totally into you, what do you think?"

"Annoying" she muttered "she's an annoying 7 years old kid"

"So are you" he mocked "You are perfect together."

The day was over and for Beca that meant she had two days of break, when more experienced and rested people would take her shifts, so she decided —for the sake of her already weak social abilities— to quit making mixes on her flat-cave and go to visit the night spot of the island, where there were bars, restaurants, fairs and playgrounds.

The night spot was basically a single street, with bars and attractions placed along its edge, claiming for clients with their dumb neon lights and music. She walked around with her usual confident look, but inside she just wanted to disappear and be with the animals instead of people.

Beca was looking around deciding the best bar to go when she heard a familiar voice shouting "Hey! Becasaur, hey!"

She looked to the crowd near her, confused. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face an extremely close Chloe, with an extremely wide smile on her face, as usual. Her hair was falling in a perfect mess; and she was wearing a tight skirt and blouse.

"Becasaur, yeah?"

"Yeah" Chloe chuckled and then reached out, touching the buttons of her red flannel; Beca shivered and raised her eyebrows "Look at you, wearing normal clothes"

"Yeah, hum, I am not working so-"

"-So you can have fun with us!" Chloe interrupted "Jesse there was telling us you guys don't need to pay for anything! Is that true?"

Beca scratched the back of her neck "Kinda"

"Awesome! So you, Becasaur, is going to not-pay me a drink" Chloe grabbed her hand and pushed her over a bar, where Jesse was sitting on a table along with the blonde girl and the waitress named Stacie.

"Am I? Looks like you already drank a lot"

Chloe shook her head with a small smile on her face, dropping her hand "This ginger needs her jiggle-juice" The redhead said, turning around and shaking her bloody hips.

Beca's eyes were inevitably drawn down her body. She bit her lip. _Screw it._

"Sure, whatever you want"

But the redhead had actually drunk too much already, and she dragged a confused Beca through the street, stopping on every attraction wanting to try everything, constantly mesmerized with her conversations with the others staffs. She would sit down, rest her chin on her hand, and watch Beca talk, smiling fondly.

Finally, she managed to sit Chloe down on a theme bar. They were sitting on a tyrannosaurs mouth, Chloe's feet intimately intertwined on her legs. The ginger was sitting rather floppy, laughing easily of the smallest things and asking tons of questions about the island, and Beca was trying to explain her why different types of staff wore different types of clothes.

"So, people like me, who deal directly with the dinosaur, we-"

"-are the Indiana Jones"

"Right. And the people wearing white, they deal with computers and the technology of the island. But the people wearing bl-"

She interrupted herself when Chloe leaned closer, dangerously closer, closing her eyes and resting her head near Beca's shoulder on the sofa, moaning. She felt her body get tense when Chloe's hand fell on her leg and stayed there, moving slowly and drawing circles.

"Ooookay, let's get you home. Where are you staying?"

Chloe giggled on Beca's neck "I have no idea."

"Let me have a look on your keys then."

"They are with Aubrey"

"Phone?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Aubrey"

Beca groaned and got up quickly, trying to get rid of the warm hands and breath on her neck. Because god knows how her body was already feeling like it was on fire. "Ok I'm gonna call Jesse"

And she did, waiting on the phone while watching a half asleep redhead giggling adorably at the cotton teeth of the tyrannosaur sofa. _Fuck me, she's freaking gorgeous_ , she thought.

"Hey, Becaw!" Jesse's voice woke her up, she turned around and placed her hand on her own head, sighing and trying to concentrate.

"Hey, Jesse, do you know where the Aubrey girl is staying with Chloe? I need to get her back. She's drunk as fuck"

"No, no, no, please Beca! Can you take Chloe to your flat? Please break this to me. We have a deal, don't we? You help me out with the girls and I help you."

"But Jesse, I barely know this one, I can't take her home! What if she steals my xbox?"

"Beca, listen, you're dealing with a three year friendship right now. You want to destroy it? Huh? For the sake of an xbox?"

She made a grunt noise and took a deep breath "Ok, fine. I'll take her. Good luck with Aubrey"

"Don't need luck" she heard his laughter and rolled her eyes, disconnecting the call and turning around.

"Ok Miss , I'm taking you to my place tonight."

"Nope." Chloe laughed "You have to pay me dinner first"

"Oh shut up"


	2. Wicked Dinosaur out of the cage

_Hi nerds! Sorry for the late, stuff kept me busy, hope it won't happen again :) hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am accepting sugestions and criticism. Thanks for the support!_

* * *

Chloe woke up with a terrible headache.

She rolled on the bed, lying on her back and pressing her hand on her forehead, preparing herself to open her eyes and let the light burn her soul and her stupid hangover. Why did she have to be so weak with alcohol, anyway?

However, when she did it, all she could see were shadows in a dark apartment that didn't belong to her at all. Right, because she was in Jurassic World for the week. Duh.

She groaned softly, letting her hand fall. She pushed the thin sheets from over her body and noticed she was wearing only half of her clothes. No, she was wearing half of _someone else's_ clothes. Her eyes widened and she looked beside her in the bed in panic, ready to see a completely naked stranger that would probably be the father of her future kids, the killer of her youth, the death of her future.

Instead she faced long light brown hair.

Well, light brown hair of probably a completely naked stranger that at least couldn't get her pregnant.

She seated with her legs crossed still on the bed and covered her face with her hands, feeling the heat cover her cheeks, yes, the unpleasant heat that comes from hell's fire of shame. Chloe was starting to think about many ways she could enter the tyrannosaurs cage and donate herself as food when she heard the sheets moving and froze. She should have got the hell out of there before the girl could get up, but it was too late.

"Leaving me on the morning after, huh?" Chloe let her hands fall and looked to a messy Beca stretching. The shorter girl rubbed her eyes and supported her own body with her elbows. She had a sarcastic smile on her face. "You're so typical"

"Don't make a jokes of this, okay?"

Beca raised her hands in surrender and groaned while crawled slowly off the bed "I'm going to make us some coffee" she announced, murmuring and leaving the room.

Chloe took a look around and noticed posters, Dinosaur toys, clothes and socks all over the place. She crinkled her nose standing up clumsily and following the girl "Wait!" she stumbled on her own feet and bumped on a solid wall painfully. Chloe rubbed her head and sighed "Why is this place so dark?"

Beca, that probably heard the noise of her life punishing her with pain, went back for her, taking her by the arm and leading her to the kitchen like she was dealing with a kid "It's my cave, don't complain"

"Fine, Batman"

And she stood there, on the middle of the kitchen, looking around and noticing how comfortable and nice the place actually seemed to be, with little fluffy couches everywhere. She could see a fine TV with a video game on the living room, along with some kind of music equipment. Chloe caught herself thinking about living there.

Beca suddenly appeared on front of her, handing a glass of water and a white pill "Here, take this, it's a pain killer"

Chloe got them from Beca's hand and sniffed it doubtfully; making the other girl roll her eyes and walk away "I'm not drugging you, Chloe"

So she swallowed it and looked up to see that Beca had turned her back to her and was apparently getting herself the promised coffee. Therefore, Chloe took her time to notice the girl was wearing a white tank top that fitted perfectly on her, her brown hair was falling down her shoulders naturally, in contrast with her insanely pale skin and shirt. The girl was also wearing cotton gray shorts until half of her thighs, and Chloe allowed her gaze to fall there, to the thin, parted and pale thighs who looked soft to the touch, and she wanted to touch it.

She shook her head, the shorter girl was really cute, but the enchantment of meeting her had disappeared now she knew they had slept together when she was drunk and vulnerable.

Finally, Beca turned around to face Chloe, resting her back on table, mug on her hand, taking a sarcastic sip on it, if such thing actually existed, because Chloe felt like she could put sarcastic as an adjective on everything Beca did.

* * *

Beca felt her eyes absently drawing their way down slowly after she turned to face Chloe; she was trying hard but couldn't help, since Chloe was wearing only her plaid shirt from yesterday, which wasn't very large.

Chloe's hand suddenly came on her way, pulling the shirt by its bar, trying to cover herself. Beca's eyes went back to her face and noticed the violent red on her cheeks. She snorted and turned around again "It's not like I haven't seen it." she said.

"Look, I don't usually do this okay?" the ginger starts a tone of shame on her voice "I-sorry"

"We didn't have sex" Beca said over her shoulder, laughing because the whole situation was just too awkward "Jesus Chloe, you actually tried to, took off your clothes and everything, that's why I gave you mine. I know I am irresistible, but try to keep yourself on your clothes for now, will ya?"

She shook her head, smiling, remembering the girl sitting on her lap on the previous night, quietly watching Beca button her shirt with great difficulty and self control. She was just proud of herself.

"Oh" she heard the ginger release her breath, relived "Thanks!"

Beca approached and handed her a cup of coffee, her eyebrows raised "'I'm not a rapist, so-"

"I'll make it up to you" the ginger quickly cut her off, waving her hand like she was shooing mosquitoes, or rape thoughts.

"Will you?" she laughed and seated on the couch, tapping the space in front of her "How, exactly?"

Chloe seated there, a little closer than Beca had indicated. She rolled her eyes, because of course the redhead would invade her space always she could.

"I will, um, let you go out with me today!"

Beca raised her eyebrows even higher, taking a sip of her coffee, but not averting her eyes from Chloe. Seriously?

"Looks like you think too highly of yourself"

Chloe seemed disappointed "So you don't want to."

"I didn't say that" Beca replied, smirking.

She doesn't quite know what it is about this girl when, after 3 hours seated there, in front of each other, legs casually intertwined while she just let Chloe talk infinitely: about what she loved to do, what she wanted to do after college, her clumsy childhood that earned her a few broken bones, she decided that she did want to go out with her. Maybe it was the way she seated on her couch, maybe was the way she talked, moving her hands, maybe it was the way she always leaned forward and squeezed her eyes shut when she was laughing, maybe it was the way she punched Beca's arm and snorted a "dork" after an specially idiot flirty joke.

Maybe it was just her bright, mesmerizing, perky blue eyes.

More than that, something about her made Beca decide she wanted more than just hang out, she wanted to show Chloe the best and most beautiful spots on the island before Chloe went home.

She needed that annoying redhead to see everything she loved. To see the little bubble world she lived in.

And that pretty much scared her.

She was letting someone in.

To shake those thought off, she stood up abruptly "Straight up! We don't have all day!"

"What-for what?"

"I'm showing you the park"

"VIP access?"

"Do I look like VIP? It's more than that, babe, I have super special, private, priviledged, unique access"

"Right, Miss Owner. I'll just get dressed"

"Only if you want to"

"Shut up"

* * *

"So, since you already saw the herbivores, I thought that would be cool to show you the raptors today, I've got a friend working with them" Beca told her, leading her through the footbridge of the raptors cage

"The raptors? They are so cool!" Chloe lifted her hands, excited, and looked around in expectation.

"You want to stay away of them though" Beca replied, looking forward and spotting the young, light brown haired muscular guy "Hey! Owen!"

"Hey, Beca! How are the herbivores? I heard you're doing great with them" Own approached, smiling and messing with Beca's hair, making her roll her eyes, but grinning fondly, god, she loved that guy.

"I am totally their mother, how are the raptors?"

"Totally their mother too" he laughed, but looked around quickly, her face changing to a tense grimace "The inGen folks are taking interest on them though"

"inGen huh? Listen Owen, this is Chloe, she's spending the week here" She mentioned her hand to Chloe and let it fall pathetically, drying the sweat on her black skinny jeans. Her tummy gave an unpleasant jolt. That was ridiculous, she felt like she was presenting Chloe to her fucking parents.

"Nice meeting you, Chloe" he shook her hand and gave Beca the "congratufuckinglations buddy" as he placed his hands on his hips like a proud father "Are you Beca's new girlfriend?"

Chloe laughed "She wishes"

"I'm just showing her the park"

"Wow, really? You must be special, she never done it" Owen winked like a dorky daddy.

"Yeah, right, ok, go away now" she said, waving her hand "Go, go"

He smirked and turned around to talk to a guy. Beca, who was slightly flushed, took Chloe softly by her wrist and pulled her to the edge of the footbridge. Chloe looked to the pit below them; leaning down dangerously.

Staring at the trigger alert written on Chloe's (stunning) body, Beca knitted her eyebrows together and placed her hand doubtfully on her back, but took it off quickly, deciding to give just an advice, no body contact.

"You shouldn't lean so-''

"Look! A cute little pig!" Chloe squealed, pointing.

Beca looked down in time to see the pig running desperately and amusingly for its life. Chasing them, were the four majestic Velociraptors, Chloe gasped like a little kid and pointed at them, smiling broadly and squeezing Beca's arm.

While they were looking, a man tried to cage the little pig, ending up falling on the raptor cage pathetically.

"AHHHHHH"

THUD

Beca suppressed the weird urge to laugh as she saw the four raptors approaching the guy, threateningly. She averted her gaze to a shocked Chloe, she watched the girl's gaze turning to her, like asking if that happens a lot.

"OWEN" she shouted, pulling Chloe out of the way when he ran by them, she held Chloe wrists strongly, her eyes wide open with fear and concern for the fellow worker, she held the girl with her backs turned to the scene so the redhead couldn't see what would possibly happen.

"Don't look" she whispered when Chloe tried to peek over her own shoulder.

But she let go of the girl's wrist when she saw Owen actually _running into the cage_.

Stupid motherfucker.

She would miss him a lot.

* * *

"Well that was some exciting stuff" exclaimed Beca when they were existing the Raptors Paddock.

"Lovely first date" replied Chloe casually.

Wait.

"Oh, so this is a date?" Beca turned to face the redhead, walking backwards with the flirty smile on her face.

"Did I say date?" Chloe squinted her eyes and tilted her head "I can't quite recall it"

"I'm sure you did"

"You misunderstood it, I clearly said lovely first…Kate"

Beca turned around again, walking forward this time and laughing silently.

"So, because we are having a Kate, I think I have to show you somewhere"

"Oh, does it involve raptors and eating?"

"Yes, it is my favorite thing, you know me so much"

She led Chloe to the one of the farthest attraction, finding it really difficult to ignore all the questions, excited "oh's" and "let stop there". Not knowing how to say no to a pleading children grabbing her arms and knitting eyebrows together, she was dragged attraction after attraction, earning occasional kisses on the cheek and stomach jolts.

They met up with an amusingly miserable Jesse that told them how Aubrey was more interested on Stacie than him —to be honest, who isn't?— and by the time they reached the final destination, the sun was almost setting.

Which was perfect.

"Hurry, it's almost time!" she said, passing through the crowd, Chloe followed her, sending apologizing looks to angry people.

"Bumper!" Beca called, making the short, cute faced boy who was controlling the attraction turn around and give her a smirk "How you doing, man? No, I won't go out with you, need my bubble"

"You're late today… and not alone! What happened? Is this ginger going to go out with me?"

"No, she isn't, the goddamn bubble Bumper."

"Fine, fine." he turned around again, Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a reassuring smile, but shook her head thinking why the hell she was smiling so much lately "Here it is"

A bubble car appeared, not very different from other cars, aside, of course, from being a bit larger, a wicked music equipment and a comfortable day-bed inside it.

"Go on, ma'am" Beca offered Chloe her hand and winked, Chloe giggled and accepted her help, grabbing her hand and getting inside the charming bubble car.

"Where to, miss?" Beca got inside too, placing her hand on the controls.

"To the stars" Chloe whispered on her ear, making Beca shiver violently.

"If this sinks, it's your fault"

"I still get the wood thing though"

"Don't be so sure"

And Beca drove her through the grass and gorgeous brachiosaurus, she didn't gave a lot of information this time, she just drove in silence while some random song she wouldn't recognize that time played.

Chloe was with her mouth slightly opened, watching the dinosaurs slowly make their way to their nests, Beca would always find a way to go among them, passing between their paws, and below their bellies, in a way Chloe just _couldn't_ keep herself quiet, she looked left, and right, and up and gasped and exclaimed.

Beca was quietly watching her, smiling and asking herself why it took her so long to bring someone with her on that wonderful ride. However, deep down, she knew she couldn't ever bring someone aside from that perky ginger, because no one would make Beca feel like she was doing nothing wrong or boring like that girl. She felt secure and warmly comfortable every time Chloe looked at her and offered a tender smile

"Hey" she broke the silence, making Chloe turn her head to her "Look at that"

They had reached a point where no tree was blocking their view anymore, there was just a lake and a astonishing sunset, full of oranges, yellows, reds and pinks. The silhouettes of the dinosaurs made their way in front of them and Chloe suspired, sinking on her seat.

It occurred to Beca she loved how the light of the dying sun met with Chloe's face and hair, making her eyes change colors and her eyelashes flicker bright.

If angels existed she was sure they looked like this.

The probably extraterrestrial creature that would be the apocalypse cause looked at her with teary eyes.

"Jesus Christ, are you crying?"

"Nope, Jesus doesn't cry" She punched Beca's arm because she was wearing her annoying but yet charming face, with her eyebrows raised incredulously, mouth opened in a half smirk and tilted head. "Oh, just shut up and tell me something else"

"I can't do both things, you know?" Chloe gave her a second punch and told her to talk already "Ouch! Okay you… aggressive woman. Um, I come here to work on my music, you know?"

Chloe was watching her attentively, swallowing every word; she nodded like she did know about Beca's habits.

"It's nice. Remembers me of my mom, I guess. She died a couple of years ago, and, yeah, I guess I just come here to see her"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine"

Chloe's fingertips found their way through Beca's burning skin, stopping when they found her hand, she squeezed it softly, looking at how small and cute it was.

Beca was also looking. She was looking to how Chloe's hands fitted perfectly on her, she was looking and feeling the warmth of her touch, she was looking and thinking why the hell she had opened up so easily to a complete stranger.

Well, her brain told her, not an ordinary stranger though. It's freaking Chloe-don't-even-know-the-last-name. The stranger with incredibly blue eyes and little freckles on her face and shoulders —Beca was able to see them last night, and a lot of other stuff— The stranger that was pretty like Emma Stone and loveable like a innocent little children hugging a stray dog.

Chloe looked at Beca smiling and leaned closer, lifting her knees and intertwining their legs for the third time since they met, enough to make it their thing, enough to make Beca feel warm and calm. Although all she could think was that the girl had no physical boundaries at all.

And maybe that could piss her off.

But not that night.

And as _Grown Apart_ started to play, she allowed herself to offer a slight smile and look to the lake, not noticing their hands were still gripped on each other's. But she did notice the enormous shadow coming at their way and how Chloe squeezed her hand hard.

Beca gasped and turned to face Chloe, holding her arms and making a silence sign. They remained still, feeling their hearts beat fast and loudly, both of them looking at each other eyes because they didn't dare look to that violent shadow, attacking the brachiosaurs and shrieking, getting closer and closer

"What's that?" Chloe whispered, her voice cracking.

"That" Beca moved her head forward slightly enough to recognize the dinosaur silhouette and to feel her muscles get tense and the fear burning her guts "is Indominus Rex"

* * *

 _If anyone sadly didn't watch the movie, know that Owen didn't die. He is sort of a raptor training and some sick rad shit. See you!_


	3. Awkward flirting on the crazy island

_Guys I am so sorry it took me a century to update again! My sister broke my computer so yeah it's complicated. But anyway, here's a short chapter (sorta). hope you enjoy it._

 _Oh, also thanks for all the support, you guys are the best, please keep going :)_

* * *

The first thing that came to Beca's mind was that, funnily enough, that wasn't the worst date she's ever been in.

The second thing was that the stupid dinosaur had totally ruined her game.

The third was that she was going to fucking die.

They sat there for minutes; until it was dark enough they couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces, but the sounds of fight and the animal's cry of pain continued to fill the night. Beca could feel her muscles tensed and both of them finding hard to breath. She pulled back the tears and cleared her throat, trying desperately to remove the fist that seemed to be gripping it.

All of sudden, it was too cold inside that unknown gyrosphere.

"What's an Indominus Rex?" Chloe finaly found her voice to whisper, and Beca heard the rustle of the girl getting nearer her on the couch, she felt the urge to wrap her arms around her and cry like a little kid.

"The new dinosaur they created in the lab. Owen talked about it with me. This thing is deadly." Her voice cracked "It must have escaped from its paddock"

"Nice"

"We need to get out of here"

"To where? I can't see anything! It is so dark." Beca could hardly see Chloe's face, but she knew the girl was looking around and squeezing her own hands together nervously "Don't you have headlights or something?"

"Yes, but I won't turn it on with that thing out there"

"Let's go right."

And Beca felt the bubble moving right, she gasped.

"Wait, no! There are woods there, let's go left" she found the controllers and pushed it to left over Chloe's hand.

"Why don't we go back? That's from where e came from!"

"Dude, we didn't go straight here, there are trails and turns you know."

A fight began, both of them pushing and pulling the controller for different directions. Some curses "ouch's" and "let it goo" could be heard.

"Can you be quiet? That thing is going to-''

Suddenly, a loud violent noise and an impact on the ground shook their bubble. Beca's heart hammered on her chest as she felt the fear grow inside her and paralyze her for a second.

"Fuck"

And suddenly they were going blindly to the right.

"No, no, no, right is _not_ a good idea. There are trees everywh-"

CRASH.

"Told you"

"Shut up"

"Go into the woods, now we are here."

"I'm trying but I am not seeing anything!" Beca is sure Chloe just lifted her hands in frustration.

"It doesn't matter because she can see us" she retorts.

"Who?"

"The dinosaur, you dumb"

"Hey! It's not my fau-"

And then the demoniac sound of Indominus Rex chasing them filled the air again, making Beca's hands sweat and her poor heart skip a beat one more time. She found controls, meeting Chloe's hands, and tried to get them out of the tree. She went right and sensed the free way in front of them that led to the woods, but it was too late, they were hit strongly on the back and felt themselves being thrown in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Let alone being quiet. Both of them were screaming as the bubble flied through the air, hitting trees and who knew what, being thrown every way. Beca was pretty sure she was going to vomit when she heard dinosaurs' sounds and knew what were throwing them like they were some kind of dodgeball ball.

Finally, she felt they were falling, free falling. She gripped at Chloe's arms and closed her eyes, with the other arm she prevented herself from being crushed into the bubble roof, but there was no way she could avoid feeling her stomach being lifted and finding her brain.

They reached the ground with a strong bump that hurt Beca's back seriously. She gasped for air that had escaped from her lungs, making a faint noise, finally, she searched beside her with one of her hands, looking for Chloe, her hand found one of the girl's legs and shook it

"I'm okay" Chloe answered the touch, realizing what it meant "What just happened?"

"I think it kicked us" her voice came out like a squeak.

"Rude"

"I understand if you never want a second date with me" Beca laughed nervously, supporting her head on the couch backrest.

"Oh my god this is so not the time" but she could hear Chloe was chuckling.

"Sorry, that's just me. Once I started laughing in a funeral"

"You're so weird"

"Thanks" Beca tried to move, but her body protested with pain, she gasped and groaned, her hand finding its way to her lower back and pressing it.

"Jesus, are you okay?"

"Don't know about him, but I am. Help me find my phone"

She felt Chloe's hand searching the bubble and grabbing something near her right thigh.

"Here" something was pushed into her free hand.

"Thanks" Beca grabbed it turned it on, noticing how the screen was cracked. She wrinkled her nose and used the light to illuminate Chloe's face "You're bleeding" she noticed and her hand reached out for a second, but it faltered again, falling. She was finding it difficult to reject the urge to touch Chloe.

"It's fine, just call for help already."

"Right" she turned the phone on her hands, trying to find a better angle on the crackled screen and started to ramble "If there's a dinosaur out of cage they already know. Here, they tried to contact me with the code, I need to call them… Where are we?"

"I think we fell"

"Thanks, genius."

"I can hear water"

"Right. A waterfall, that must make things easier to-damn!"

"To damn?"

Beca snorted.

"There's no signal. I'll leave Owen a message, but we have to reach a higher place to send it." Her voice died and she was searching for air again when the pain made itself noticed. "Fuck, I can't breathe, I want to get out of this"

She felt Chloe's hand grabbing her arm when she mentioned to open the door. Beca flinched.

"It's freaking dark outside, and for all we know that thing can be anywhere, let's stay inside for the night"

"This thing is suffocating me"

"So you want to sneak in this forest in the dark?"

"Yeah"

"Beca, your confidence is going to kill both of us."

"You're probably right. Let's go"

"Can't we sleep here for real?"

"You can't help to sleep with me every single time?"

"It's stronger than me" the phone light was enough to allow Beca to see a wink.

 _This fucking flirty wink._ She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, shaking her head.

"Chloe, do you feel like sleeping?"

"…no"

"Thought so." Beca said, turning grumpy "My bubble is entirely broken anyway, it's better to keep moving because if something finds us, and it will, this thing here won't hold a scream"

Beca began to move, she opened the gyrosphere's box for emergencies on the panel and found two — one of them broken — lanterns, a walkie talkie, curatives and four smoke flags. She closed her eyes and made a silent pray before turning on the lantern. Beca didn't want to see a dinosaur staring at her in the dark.

She turned it on and faced nothing but plants.

Beca sighed in relief and lifted her feet to try to kick the broken glass for a hole large enough to allow she and Chloe to get out. But as she did it, the pain on her lower back was enough to make her scream. Sensing the danger, she brought her shirt to her teeth and bit it, squeezing her eyes shut, muffling her scream.

Beca felt Chloe arms on her armpits, pulling her close. Her back found the softness of the girl's lap.

"You're not fine" she heard Choe whisper, the girl's chin somewhere on top of her head.

Beca felt herself sweating and she knew her face was as white as a ghost.

"Take off my shirt" she muttered.

"What?"

"I can't breathe"

She felt Chloe cold hands pulling her shirt off her. Beca was hurting enough to not care about what bra she was using and if it was cute.

"This is awkward" she tried to laugh but ended up gasping.

"We are even then." Chloe said, getting more comfortable, the girl lifted her knees and supported them with her feet on the couch. Beca saw her reaching for the lantern and turning it off "I guess we don't have and option but stay here for the night now"

Beca snorted and tried to make herself comfortable in Chloe's arms, she fit her body perfectly between Chloe's legs and tried to fill the embarrassing silence "So, how did you get that scar?"

"Sorry?"

"That scar on your forehead." Beca replied, impatient "Tell me the fascinating story that will make me fall in love with you and stuff"

Chloe fell silent for a moment.

"I ran through a glass door as a kid"

"That's dumb"

She felt Chloe chuckling under her.

"You reckon I should invent another story?"

"Definitely"

"I'll think about it" The girl said already with a pensive tone. "Tell me you the fascinating story of how you got a job here"

"Hum, let's see. Well, a couple of years ago I came to visit and I saved my family from being eaten by this super freaking dangerous dinosaur"

"Seriously?"

"No, I won an election on the internet"

"Loser"

"Look who says it, the gotta-run-with-my-head-through-a-glass-door winner" Beca allowed herself to give a twisted smile "You're totally the incredibly cute dumb, yet hot cheerleader or maybe acapella group cliché"

"Well, for your information I actually am a member of an acapella group. We are aca-awesome and national champs"

"Wow, wicked!"

"Shut up already"

* * *

Beca woke up feeling a soft wind on her somehow vulnerable skin. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself wildly surprised to see not her messy flat around her, but the jungle.

As the previous night came back to her she realized a light breathing movement coming from under her. Apparently, the soft spot she was laying on her stomach wasn't her couch, but an actually living being.

Trying not to appreciate those (fucking wonderful) arms around her and the hands on her back — because, obviously, she hated physical contact, right? — she tried to sit up. "Hey, Chlo" she called with a hoarse voice, pushing the arms from her body and feeling they burn the trace they touched "We need to move"

"We need to move? I need to move. I've been awake for the past hour stuck under you" she heard a muffled voice

"Don't act like you don't like it" Beca muttered and managed to sit up, temporarily straddling Chloe's waist lubberly. She felt the girls eyes on her and her cheeks getting red as she turned her back to the redhead "Don't look, I am nude"

"Don't worry, I've already noticed during the whole night"

"Perv"

Beca looked around for her shirt and realized for the first time how fucked up her bubble was. She moved her feet and poked some broken spots sadly with her toe, feeling a knot on her throat.

She probably gasped the knot out when she felt cold fingers drawing traces on her bare back.

"I like your tattoos" She heard Chloe say in a low tone that made the hair on her neck stand up. As her fingertips continued to travel on her skin where the tattoos were made Beca found it really hard to control the insanely hot flush and her heavy breathing. And her whole body as well.

"Personal boundaries are just like glass for you, right?" she managed to say under her breath "You just run through them."

Chloe's hand fell and a childish laughter filled the silence. "You'll never let it go."

Beca turned around to face Chloe with an evil smile on her face "Glad you know"

She wasn't ready at all for the wide smile on Chloe's face when the girl bit her lips and moved slightly forward "You're cute"

"Hum" Beca didn't quite know how to answer, but, fortunately, her eye's dropped on her shirt on Chloe's lap, she rolled her eyes and finally put it on, grabbing her previously lost Jurassic Park cap that was laying on the ground near them as well.

"Seriously?" she whispered to the cap, giving it a disapproval look.

She found herself 20 years ago stuck in the Park she used to admire, the Park with loose dinosaurs that killed people.

Beca started murmuring absently curse words involving Hammond, Boss Masrani, dinosaurs, and herself, until she sensed Chloe's eyes on her. She looked up and felt the blush cover her face at the sight of the funny look the girl was giving her.

"Let's go" she muttered moody, grabbing the for-emergency-things she had found the night before, moving towards the exit and doing grimaces.

"How's your back?" Chloe asked

"All right"

As soon as they managed to get out of the bubble they heard a loud noise probably coming from one of the dinosaur's mouth. Beca shuddered and notice how the air had gotten cold and how it was so much harder to breath with so much threat and fear in the oxygen.

Chloe's hand found her wrist and held it tight. For a moment she felt her muscles getting relaxed, she wasn't alone at least, things could be worse. It was good to know someone was there, just by her side.

"Where should we go" Chloe whispered

"You wait here while I get water for us" Beca muttered "Then trees will give us shelter"

Beca moved and Chloe's hand slipped to hers, grabbing it and moving closer with her. She looked behind to see an uncertain Chloe looking around and stumbling clumsily. She must have known the girl wouldn't just wait alone.

* * *

Chloe liked the way Beca walked protectively in front of her instead of side by side because she was so goddamned scared. She also liked that the shorter girl didn't got rid of Chloe's hand after a while, but actually hold it tight, squeezing it eventually when they heard any suspicious noises.

They were walking about maybe 1 hour (or it seemed to be for Chloe) when she stopped on her tracks and made Beca stop as a consequence.

"We don't even know where we going" she cried "We are walking for like an hour!"

"An hour? Wasn't it two?" Beca said, rubbing her hands on her forehead like a cute confused kid.

"I thought you knew this park!"

"Yeah I know the parts I am allowed to go! And some parts I am not, but anyway, these are dinosaur-loose lands! We passed an attraction gate, so we must reach another any minute"

"How can you even know this?"

Beca stood in silence for a second, changing the weight on her feet, Chloe freed her hand from Beca's

"You don't"

"Hey, I am doing my best"

"It's not enough! We still can die and stuff!"

Suddenly Beca was furious, she, with all her glorious 5'2 were aggressively motioning "If you don't like my best you should try to go by yourself!" the girl shouted.

Chloe was taken aback. She was about to ask Beca if she was just going to leave when a roar dangerously close made itself heard before her.

"What is that?" she said, but the answer was already clear at Becas horror face.

Suddenly the girl's hand was on Chloe's back and Beca was pushing her to the front, Chloe got the clue and started to run to the opposite side of the noise, she heard Beca running behind her and finally got the guts to ask:

"What are we running from?"

"T-rex"

"TWO dinosaurs meat-lovers loose in this island?" she asked in exasperation, trying to run faster.

"More than that" Beca catch up with her

"More?"

Beca stopped in front of tree and looked behind, breathless.

"The T-rex paddock is the nearest attraction from the visitor's center. If it is loose they evacuated the island"

"And what does that mean?" Chloe stopped too, feeling her legs shaking slightly

"That means they released the dinosaurs." Beca said, breathing heavily "All of them"


End file.
